·· A Thought To Remember ··
by CherryCheeks91
Summary: My Cute Little Oneshot. About Lily and James. I guess it's how they got together! Hope you like it. Reviews would be appreciated, but not necessary. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or anything within Hogwarts.**

**°·.♥.·°·.♥.·°·.♥.·°·.♥.·°·.♥.·°**

**A Thought to Remember**

By CherryCheeks91

Lily sighed as she flopped onto her bed. Finally the NEWT's were over! Today's transfiguration NEWT was especially difficult. For the most part she was alone in her dorm, being head girl had its perks! 'Definitely' she thought. No more, "Ooooh! Sirius just looked at me!" or "Oh my god! Did you guys see what Kendle was wearing last Hogsmede weekend?" Urgh! She was sick of it! Night and day her roommates gossiped! On the last day of school last year she finally snapped and screamed at them, "SHUT YOUR TRAP OR I WILL PUT A CORK IN IT!" lets just say they didn't react to this very kindly.

Thank god she was made head girl! Only there was one slight problem to this supposed cloud nine; James Potter. Yes, the legendary James Potter, aka Pothead to Lily and her friends, was the head boy. True, he hadn't been asking her out every Hogsmede weekend, and for that Lily was thankful, but he hadn't completely changed. For example he still pranked innocent little first years and Slytherens, but that was to be expected.

Yes, it was true. Lily Evans had gotten used to James Potter. She had gotten used to him being there with her in the common room studying into the wee hours of the morning. She had gotten used to going to quidditch games on James' insistence. She was even getting used to the fact that she liked James and wouldn't mind so much next time he asked her out. If he asked her out. Lily had fallen for James. James and Lily. Lily and James. Lily Potter. James Evans. Anyways she put it, it seemed right, like they were made to be together.

For one thing, his hair seemed to be groomed enough that it wasn't gross and horrible, yet messy at the same time. And when Lily looked into his eyes on those rare occasions, she could see everything he was thinking, and all the emotions that were coursing through him as if he were a book. Isn't that what her mother always said? 'If you love someone and it was meant to be, you can look into their eyes and be drawn into them, see and feel everything they're feeling. You can be lost in them and still know your way around. Eyes are the windows to the soul Lily, don't forget that. And in the soul lies their love.' Wasn't that the last thing she had ever said to Lily? Right before that truck slammed into her car, pushing her into the river.

Lily loved James' eyes. Whenever she was upset or angry she would gaze into his pools of hazelness, and all at once feel a sense of calming and peace float over her like a warm blanket on a cold December night. Lily was in love.

As she lay on her bed thinking this there was a soft knock on the door, jolting Lily out of her reverie. It was James. He walked over to Lily and sat next to her on the bed not saying anything. It was a few moments before he spoke.

"Lily, I can't take this anymore. You are my world. I can't think of anything else but you. Today I realised something. We are graduating soon and going out into the world. A world that is divided. War is raging everywhere, and I'm not sure how long I have left in this world… with you. I want to make the most of it. Lily, this isn't a prank, its how I feel. I can't imagine my life without you in it. The graduating ball is in a week and it would mean so much to me if you were there, with me."

At this James gazed into Lily's green eyes and felt completely lost in them. He could see every emotion coursing through her and see her thoughts flying around. This is what he loved about Lily; being able to read her, to know when she needed a hug, or to be left alone.

All through this speech, Lily was in shock. But just as fast as it had started, it had stopped, and she had her answer. "Yes" she said quietly. So quietly you could barely hear her. James perked up, "excuse me?" he asked. "YES!" Lily shouted and with a grin stretching from the North Pole to the South, she sat up and hugged James tight. And that was how it all started.

For the rest of their short lives, Lily and James would be inseparable, together forever.

**The End**

**°·.♥.·°·.♥.·°·.♥.·°·.♥.·°·.♥.·°**

**A/N** Well there you have it! My little oneshot! This was something I thought up while talking to one of my guys friends on MSN. Inspiration hits you in the weirdest of circumstances, doesn't it? Lol. **Reviews would be appreciated, but not necessary.**


End file.
